Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by kmcrawford94
Summary: We all know of the Twilight Saga, but what if Bella Swan never meet Edward Cullen and fell in love with Jacob Black instead? Well, in this version it takes you on the journey between Bella & Jake. Will they be torn apart from the supernatural?
1. The Reunion

It wasn't the greatest idea that Isabella Swan had, but she felt like she had to do it. Moving back to the dreary, little town of Forks was the last thing Bella had ever wanted to do. But it was the right thing to do at the time with her step-father, Phil going on tour with his baseball team and Bella not wanting to hear her mother, Renee complain about being lonley. So, she decided to finish out her highschool years in Forks with her douting father, Charlie. Again not the greatest idea ever. Bella hated Forks to begin with. She always had. The weekend started out simple. She flew into Seattle, Washington, Charlie picked her up, and they drove back to Forks. When they got to Charlie's house.

Bella's room was set up all the same, just the way she had left it. She didn't think he would've kept all of that stuff. It kinda shocked her. It also was a good thing because Charlie didn't hover over her like Renee did. Bella liked her space. She began to unpack her thing when Charlie called out from down stairs, "I am having a friend and his son over. I want you to come out and say hi to them." "Be down in a second!" Bella called back. She put away the last of her clothes in the closet and headed down the stairs. She walked pass the kitchen towards the front door. She opened it and head down the small steps.

There stood Charlie, a man in a will chair, and a boy who seemed to be a few years younger than herself and couldn't stop smiling.

"Bella, you remeber Billy Black and his son Jake," Charlie said with a nod. Bella nodded her as well offering a smile.

"Hey Billy, haven't seen you since I was kid." She replied with a wave of her hand then notioned towards Jake. His dark locks hung akawardly around his rustic face, hiding himself in the mass of it.

"Hello Bella. You probably don't remeber me. We used to make mud pies together and play doctor," Jake's voice squeaked as he smiled beneath his hair.

"I do remember you, Jake." Bella reassured him with a slight smile.

"Well, we brought you something Bella. It isn't much, but Jake here fixed it up. It runs smooth." Billy informed Bella, wheeling himself over to the old, rusty Chevy.

"Really? Thanks!" Bella exclaimed. She had never owned a car. She hugged her dad after Billy gave her the keys. She rushed over to the driver's side and opened the door. She turned back to look at Jake.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She asked, knowing it wouldn't be polite to just take off.


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

This news had Jake's face lightening up with a bright, crooked smile. "Yeah..., sure." He played it cool, keeping his eyes on the other.

"Alright, hop in. Dad will be back," Bella informed Charlie as she opened the heavy truck door. She hopped up into the cab then sat down. Jake shut the door after Bella got situated in the truck. He walked around and climbed into the passenger's side.

"How do you start it?" Bella asked, looking up at Jake in confusion.

"Grab the clutch then start her up." Jake instructed as Bella did as she was told. She started up the truck then grabbed the clutch, shifting it.

"Put it in reverse and clutch down," Jake continued. He kept his eyes on her hands, watching what she was doing. When she seemed like she was struggling he reached out, covering her hand with his larger one. He smiled up at her and helped shift it. Bella threw it in reverse and pressed lightly on the gas. It took a few minutes but they were moving backwards.

"There you go," He spoke, hovering over her. His face inches from hers. Bella jerked away slightly, feeling chills spreading over her arms.. She exhaled, shifting it back into drive. They drove silently down the winding road into town.

"Will you be going to school with me?" Bella asked, raising one of eyebrows in question.

"Nah, I go to school on the reseveration," He informed her, shifting his gaze out the window. Jake sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That sucks. I thought I'd at least have someone," Bella sighed softly. She glanced over at him and faked a smile. Bella pulled the Chevy up into a gas station to turn around and head back home. When they arrived back at the Swan residents Billy and Charile were out waiting for them. Bella shifted the gear and turned the key out of the ignition. She opened the door and climbed out.

"Time to go, Jake." Billy said, eyeing the both of them.

"Bella, I'll be taking them home. So, you can order some pizza for us." Charlie commented then turned with his squad car keys in hands. Bella waved goodbye to them and headed up into the house.

NEXT DAY

Going to school was probably the worse thing possible in the world and to top it all off Bella seemed to be the center of attention. As if the students had never seen another human being before. Being an odd ball like herself she hated the attention. Somehow she pushed through the day. Shortly after school Bella drove herself home. Once she arrived home Charlie was there with Billy and Jake. Bella walked in, hanging up her coat and keys. She walked into the living room to see Jake and Charlie on the couch and Billy wheeled off to the side. Bella eyed each of them then smiled. Jake noted Bella then jumped up.

"Hey Bella," Jake spoke, moving towards her. His dark eyes traveling over the length of her slim body. His round lips lifted upwards into a smile.

"Want to head up to my room?" Bella asked him as butterflies formed in her stomach. She bit down on her lower lip as Jake nodded his head. She turned around to head up the short stairs. She opened the door that led into her room and walked across the length of it. Bella plopped down on her bed then exhaled softly.

"So...?" Jake asked, glancing about her room. He stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. Something seemed different about him. Her chocolate hues trailed up the length of his body until they rested upon his face. Then she realized what it was. His hair. It was cut all off. He had a short cut that showed everything. His face was breath taking. So, that was what he was hiding behind all that hair.

"What does your girlfriend think of you hanging out over here?" Bella asked as she crossed her legs over each other.

"Not dating anyone," Jake commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why not?" Bella pressed the matter, eyeing him.

"No one has caught my eye yet...," Jake trailed off but couldn't help smiling.

"That is too bad," Bella said to him. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He started to walk forward, eyeing her.

"Why is that?" Jake asked her until he was standing in front of her. Bella's creamy white cheeks started to flush with color not believing what was happening.


	3. I Kissed A Wolf & I Liked It

Jake reached out his hand to brush the few honey brown strands of hair in Bella's face. He hovered his face inches above hers, keeping his eyes on hers. She leaned forward slightly until their lips brushed against each others.

"Jake...don't," Bella breathed out. She glanced away, feeling her cheeks turning pink.

"I am sorry...," Jake whispered in a low husky voice.

"Don't be sorry, Jake. I should be the one apoligizing... We can't. This will only complicate things," Bella informed him. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. He ran his finger through the now short length of his hair. He shifted his gaze to stare at her.

"I need to go," Jake changed the subject then moved to get up. In a matter of seconds he was across the room and out the door. Once he left Bella flopped back onto her bed, growling at herself. She covered her face with her hands and shoke her head. She couldn't believe that she allowed that to even almost to happen. Things couldn't get complicated. She needed a friend and Jake was the only one around.

3 MONTHS LATER

Jake hadn't talk to her since that night in her room. Bella had managed to make a group of friends, but it still wasn't the same to her. She knew that things had gotten out of hand that night and didn't want to make their friendship complicated. Yet Bella couldn't seem to let the feelings go that lingered since then. Brushing her fingertips over the swell of her lower lip she could still feel the slight brush of Jake's pair against hers. Tired of all this waiting Bella decided to make a trip out to the reservation. A light drizzle of rain coated the windshield of her Chevy as she drove out of Forks and into La Push. Bella pressed up on the switch for the wind shield wippers. She clutched the steering wheel tightly in her hands as the nervousness set in. The old, rusty Chevy pulled into a narrow dirt path and stopped in front of the rundown shack. Bella put the truck in park then pulled the keys out. She opened the heavy rusted door and climbed out then shut the door behind herself. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her rain coat then started to walk towards the screen door. Bella rasped her knuckles against the wooden frame and waited for an answer. A few minutes later Billy wheeled up to the screen door and opened it up. "Hello, Bella. What brings you here?" He asked, greeting her with a smile.

"Is Jake here?" Bella asked as she bit down on her lower lip. Her forehead crinkled slightly from her nerves.

"He's in the shed in the back," Billy informed her.

"Thanks," She replied then flashed a smile. Bella turned away from Billy and followed a trail to the back until she found the shed. She made her way to the opening of the shed until she found him. Jake was bent under the hood of his car with his tools in hand. Bella cleared her throat and watched as Jake moved from underneath the hood. A black grease streaked up on his rustic cheek. He turned to grab a red rag from his tool stand and wiped off his hands. He didn't greet her with a smile or even a hello. Bella sighed then shifted her gaze to his car.

"It's looking good," Bella broke the ice with the simple statement.

"Thanks," Jake mumbled as he turned back to the Rabbit.

"Listen, Jake..." Bella trailed off not knowing what to say. She couldn't find the words to express how sorry she was about that night. But before she could say anything Jake intrupted.

"What do you want, Bella? Isn't it enough that I like you and you refuse me?" He asked, turning to glare at her.

"Jake, that isn't fair!" She exclaimed.

"What isn't fair? I can't do this, Bella. Please.., just go." He told her, holding his hands up at her.

"I am not going any where. Not until we talk about this. You have been ignoring my texts and calls. What is with you?" She asked.

"Bella..., my life is diffcult right now. I don't need to be screwing up yours, Okay?" He exhaled while he ran his fingers through his hair. The secert he had been keeping from her was killing him. He couldn't tell her that the supernatural existed and he was a wolf. There was no way she would ever believe him, and to top it all of he had managed to imprint on her. He didn't want her apart of this world because of what Sam did to Emily. He knew at any moment he could lose his control and hurt Bella. He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

"Jake," She whispered his name softly. Bella couldn't fight these feelings anymore. It was overwhelming inside of her. There was just something pulling her closer to him. Bella made her way towards him and practically leaped into his arms. She crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake pulled her more firmly against his body and kissed her back with a feverish passion. He lifted her up until her legs came around his waist. His arms were wrapped around her as they kissed. She sighed against his lips, feeling the relief that came with their first kiss.

Something snapped in Bella. Her fingers were locked in the short strands of hair at his neck and she wasn't letting him go this time. She kissed him with as much passsion as he gave her. Jake turned to press Bella on top of the tool table. He pulled back to look down into her eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face then ran his thumb across her cheek. Bella gazed back up at him with such admiriation in those chocolate hues. He smiled down at her then ran his thumb across her lower lip.

"Bells, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

{Okay! I hope you all are excited! What do you think Bella will say? Yes or no? Review this chapter and I'll post another. That is how it works. Thanks for reading. Have an amazing day!

-Katelyn3}


	4. The Tribe

"Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend." She replied and pulled him closer. He bent his head to press his lips gently against hers. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up from the table where his tools were laying on. He set her back on her feet and removed his lips from hers.

"Easy tiger. That is how babies are made," He joked and couldn't help but laugh. Bella gasped and socked him in the arm.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. Jake bent his head to peck her lips gently. Bella wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him more firmly. Her fingers curled in his hair as they kissed. Jake felt the pange of regret because he couldn't tell her what he really was and why it was happening. He pulled away from the kiss and exhaled.

"Bells, I have to show you something. Will you stay for the bondfire tonight?" He asked, running his thumb across her cheek. Amazed he had such an amazing young woman as his girlfriend.

"Sure, I would love to. Am I going to meet some of your friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Jake simply nodded her head at question. He sighed softly then pulled her up against his body. Jake lowered his head to capture Bella's lips in a soft kiss. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Someone cleared their throat from the door way of the shed. Bella and Jake seperated imediately. She turned bright red with embaressment.

"You know you'll get stuck sucking face like that," Embry teased them.

"Shut up, Em." Jake growled lowly. Embry raised his hands up with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Quil asked, gawking at Bella and Jake.

"Nothing," Jake mumbled, taking Bella's hand into hers. She laced their fingers together and stood closer.

"Sam is coming," Quil informed Jake. He nodded his head at the other's words.

"Well, lets head out. Emily is bringing hot dogs and smores," Embry chimmed with a laugh.

"Can all you think about is food?" Quil asked, slapping Embry in the stomach. Embry punched him back in the arm and they started to wrestle around.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go get the fire started," Jake told her. He led her out of the shed with their hands still intertwinned. After the fire was started the group sat around the fire, roasting hot dogs on the fire. Jake had introduced Bella to each person there, sarting with Sam and Emily. Then she moved to Henry, Leah, and Seth Clearwater. Bella enjoyed being apart of Jake's world, though it seemed soo different then the outside world. When they were all gathered around the fire Henry Clearwater started to tell the legend of the Quileute tribe.


	5. Writer's Block

So, I think I have complete writers block... because I have no idea where to take this story next. Anyone have anything they want to happen or some kind of idea of what should happen next? Please help! You can either hit the review button or private message me. If you could help out that would be amazing! Thanks so much.


End file.
